memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Hadley
Hadley.]] Mr. Hadley was a Starfleet officer aboard the Federation starship ''Enterprise'' in the 2260s during Captain Kirk's five-year mission. He was a shift navigator and helmsman, but also served on security detachments aboard that ship. When assigned to the bridge, he usually wore a command division gold uniform. :Hadley was referred to as "lieutenant" on multiple occasions, but sometimes he wore an ensign's uniform (no insignia). His gold costume included the full lieutenant braid up until TOS Season 3. It might be possible he was a lieutenant junior grade in the anomalous appearances, as this situation occurred with several other lieutenants in TOS, but speculation also exists the officer might've been demoted or only temporarily promoted. In security red uniform, he was involved in the search for Lazarus. (TOS: "The Alternative Factor"). Hadley was on the bridge when Khan Noonien Singh took over the ''Enterprise in 2267; he passed out after the life support to the bridge was cut, and was seated in a prisoner's row with Leslie, Brent and others, forced to watch Khan's murderous spectacle on the viewscreen. (TOS: "Space Seed") :Brent, Leslie and Hadley were not mentioned as receiving commendations like Uhura, Thule and Harrison, Spinelli and Spock. Its possible Kirk ran out of air before being able to list the entire bridge crew. .]] Hadley was wearing a red operations division uniform, serving on a security team ordered by Lieutenant Commander Giotto to hunt for the Horta, on Janus VI. ''(TOS: "The Devil in the Dark") Mr. Scott relied on Hadley to look up the meaning of the word heater in the ship's language banks. (TOS: "A Piece of the Action") :This was the first and only occasion Hadley was referred to by name. During the Kelvan takeover of the Enterprise, Hadley was transformed into a crystal form, but was later restored when control was regained. (TOS: "By Any Other Name") In late 2268, Hadley was present on the bridge during the hunt for Spock's stolen brain. (TOS: "Spock's Brain") :Hadley began wearing no rank insignia in this episode's appearance Hadley enjoyed socializing with visitors aboard the ship, like Ambassador Petri. (TOS: "Elaan of Troyius") Background Hadley was played by William Blackburn, a regular extra on TOS. He was not named until "A Piece of the Action", when he was called Hadley (while manning the science station in a gold command division tunic). He appeared many times on the original series as this Starfleet officer, the most times of any extra. In wide shots of the Enterprise bridge, Hadley usually appeared, since many of the angle shots used were reuses of master shots filmed while he was on the set of TOS Season 1. (Sometimes, in a continuity gaffe, the back of Hadley's head would appear in wide shots, even though Chekov was supposedly sitting there, in later seasons). He has lieutenant rank when he is in gold, but ensign when in red uniform. Starting with season 3, he was always an ensign, but still often seen wearing lieutenant braid in stock footage. Appearances and References * TOS: ** "The Corbomite Maneuver" ** "The Man Trap" ** "The Naked Time" ** "Charlie X" ** "[[The Galileo Seven|The Galileo Seven]]" ** "Court Martial" ** "Shore Leave" ** "The Squire of Gothos" ** "Arena" ** "The Alternative Factor" ** "Tomorrow is Yesterday" ** "The Return of the Archons" ** "A Taste of Armageddon" ** "Space Seed" ** "This Side of Paradise" ** "The Devil in the Dark" ** "The City on the Edge of Forever" ** "Operation -- Annihilate!" ** "Catspaw" ** "Metamorphosis" ** "Friday's Child" ** "Who Mourns for Adonais?" ** "Amok Time" ** "The Doomsday Machine" ** "Wolf in the Fold" ** "The Changeling" ** "The Apple" ** "Mirror, Mirror" ** "The Trouble with Tribbles" ** "Bread and Circuses" ** "Journey to Babel" ** "A Private Little War" ** "The Gamesters of Triskelion" ** "Obsession" ** "The Immunity Syndrome" ** "A Piece of the Action" ** "By Any Other Name" ** "Return to Tomorrow" ** "Patterns of Force" ** "The Ultimate Computer" ** "The Omega Glory" ** "Assignment: Earth" ** "Spectre of the Gun" ** "Elaan of Troyius" ** "The Paradise Syndrome" ** "And the Children Shall Lead" ** "Spock's Brain" ** "Is There in Truth No Beauty?" ** "The Empath" ** "The Tholian Web" ** "Plato's Stepchildren" ** "Wink of an Eye" ** "That Which Survives" ** "Let That Be Your Last Battlefield" ** "Whom Gods Destroy" ** "The Lights of Zetar" ** "The Cloud Minders" ** "The Way to Eden" ** "Requiem for Methuselah" ** "The Savage Curtain" Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel de:Hadley es:Hadley fr:Hadley